Cielo azul
by Audrey Holmes
Summary: Se levanto del duro suelo sin importarle ya el dolo que lo atenazaba. Grito colérico mientras disparaba al aire desando con eso que alguna llegase hasta el maldito ángel y lo matase. Se acercó hasta donde estaba el Winchester tirado, obviando por completo revisar si Sam y Gabriel seguían con vida.


**N/a: **_hola a todos de nuevo. Sé que hace tiempo que tengo en parón el fic de Stairway to Heaven. Estoy teniendo bastantes dificultades con el capitulo 9. Así que, para compensarlo y para relajarme un rato os he traído esto en un micro momento de inspiración. Que lo disfrutéis. _

**Cielo azul**

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, a causa del intenso sol que se alzaba sobre él, y poco a poco su vista fue aclarándose hasta dejar paso a la preciosa vista del cielo completamente despejado y tan azul como sus ojos. Un dolor sordo lo atravesaba de pies a cabeza embotándole los demás sentidos. A duras penas cogió unos puñaditos de arena y graba entre sus manos mientras seguía tumbado sobre el arenoso y duro suelo del desierto de Arizona. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí tirado? Se pregunto mentalmente por un instante antes de recodar, como si de flashes de una cámara y no sin cierto dolor en el proceso, como había acabado en ese estado. Habían decidido plantarle cara de una vez por todas a Metatrón, pero se habían encontrado con la desagradable sorpresa de que el muy taimado y manipulador ángel se había aliado con el grupo de ángeles que perseguía a Cas y los habían acorralado en el desierto de Arizona cuando se dirigían hacia Nuevo México. No debían haberse confiado ahora que habían tenido la oportunidad en la palma de la mano de arreglarlo todo de una maldita vez.

Notaba su sangre bombear contra sus oídos dejándolo auditivamente aislado de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. La tierra bajo sus palmas comenzaba a estar húmeda y espesa. Seguramente estaba perdiendo bastante sangre a causa de alguna de sus heridas mas graves. Algo cayó con fuerza cerca de él, seguramente seria algo que le habían lanzado y no había llegado a su destino ¿Qué podría ser?

Una sombre oscura, al estar a contraluz, le bloqueo la visión del cielo azul. Entrecerró los ojos intentando enfocarlo pero no pudo. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza al sentir una fuerte patada en las costillas. Se le saltaron las lágrimas de puro dolor, las cuales cayeron casi a cámara lenta contra el seco suelo. De pronto, todo para él iba mas despacio, el tiempo se estaba deteniendo o era solo su percepción de la realidad. Los gritos llenos de rabia y desesperación de Dean. Golpes. Cuerpos cayendo al suelo ya sin un halo de vida. Su cazador jadeando por el esfuerzo. ¿Cuánto ángeles iban ya? Había perdido la cuenta pero tampoco le importaba ya. Que los matase a todos si hacia falta. Que no quedase ni uno sobre el desolado paramo en el que se encontraban. Que no quedase ni uno sobre la faz de la tierra.

Tosió con fuerza y con ello escupió sangre. Gimió de dolor. Una costilla le había perforado el pulmón derecho al romperse por el golpe. No se iba a recuperar de esa. Se giro hacia su lado izquierdo mientras la voz de su pareja lo llamaba. Jadeo como un animal a punto de morir. Le dolía respirar. Al abrir los ojos vio su alianza de casado en su mano derecha ensangrentada que estaba frente a su cara. Solo hacia tres cortos días que la llevaba puesta. Apenas se había habituado a utilizar su nuevo apellido. Winchester. Solo tres cortos días atrás Dean se lo había pedido cuando pararon en Las Vegas. No había sido una ceremonia muy concurrida, solo Sam, Gabriel y ellos dos frente al párroco de turno, pero con eso les bastaba, no necesitaban nada más. Sonaba tan cliché y cursi, pero no le importaba porque era algo de ellos, solo de ellos. Él solo quería haber tenido más tiempo para disfrutar de esa pequeña felicidad. Cerró un segundo sus preciosos ojos en un intento de contener las lágrimas de rabia que querían escapar de su prisión.

Al volver a abrir los ojos se quedo helado bajo al abrasador sol del desierto. Frente a él esta Metatrón apuñalando a Dean. Grito de pura ira. No podía ser real. No era real, se repetía en su mente una y otra vez incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo. Pero era real, tan real como el cuerpo malherido de su amado cazador cayendo al suelo de bruces como un peso muerto, como un saco de boxeo roto. Iba a matar al escriba por dañar a su Dean. Busco con la mirada lo que había caído momentos antes junto a él y lo encontró a pocos centímetros de su cabeza. Era la pistola favorita de su rubio, la de la culata blanca nacarada. La cogió con una mano, apunto a la cabeza del escriba y disparo sin vacilar ni un solo instante varias veces. El viejo ángel antes de que alguna de las angelicales balas impactase contra su cuerpo, desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Se levanto del duro suelo sin importarle ya el dolo que lo atenazaba. Grito colérico mientras disparaba al aire desando con eso que alguna llegase hasta el maldito ángel y lo matase. Se acercó hasta donde estaba el Winchester tirado, obviando por completo revisar si Sam y Gabriel seguían con vida. Se arrodillo junto a él y le dio la vuelta con dificultad hasta dejarlo boca arriba mirando el cielo. Todavía respiraba pero se notaba que le quedaba poco para que su vieja amiga la muerte viniese a por él. El cazador lo miro con sus brillantes ojos verdes preocupado más por el estado en el que se pudiera encontrar su ángel que por el de él mismo. Sonrió sin muchas ganas sabiendo lo que le esperaba. El moreno le devolvió la sonrisa con los ojos anegados de lágrimas por las cosas que ya nunca podrían hacer, ni que verían juntos. No era nada justo.

_Cas…_ lo nombro sin apenas voz.

_Shh…_ lo callo con suavidad acariciándole la mejilla sucia y llega de sangre_ No estas solo_ cogió aire con mucha dificultad, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Dean. El rubio entendió que a su pareja tampoco le quedaba mucho y le dolía._ Estamos juntos en esto.

_Te amo Cas_ le susurro. Ya no le quedaba tiempo.

_Yo también te amo Dean_ le susurro en respuesta.

Lo beso con amor y suavidad antes de tumbarse junto a él y cogerle de la mano. Si iban a morir, darían ese ultimo paso juntos para bien o para mal. Pocos minutos después el primero en irse fue su cazador. Dolía tanto su pérdida, más incluso que la costilla que le perforaba el pulmón. Lloro por fin, dejando que sus saladas lágrimas quemasen su rostro mientras descendían hasta el ardiente suelo. En ningún momento dejo de mirar el cielo azul mientras su vida se escapaba de su maltrecho cuerpo. Iba a reunirse con Dean en aquel basto cielo azul.


End file.
